Go Go Power Rangers Issue 19
Go Go Power Rangers #19 is the nineteenth issue of the Go Go Power Rangers comic by Boom! Studios that focuses on the daily lives of the Power Rangers. This issue is part of an underlying arc that is slowly building to the comic continuity version of the famous Green with Evil story. Synopsis Rita Repulsa must go to war to obtain the Green Power coin. But there's just one problem - there's one magic user who may be more powerful than her. And it's her mother! Plot Over 10,000 years ago, Lady Fienna and Rita are fleeing in a forest on an unknown planet. Little Rita tells her mother that she is tired and scared, so Lady Fienna hides her behind a tree to face their pursuers; Tenga Warriors sent by her husband Master Vile to reclaim his daughter. Lady Fienna tells Rita to close her eyes and not to open them no mater how frightening it sounds. She powers up her magic and faces the Tengas, proclaiming to them that her husband will not have her child and blasting them with energy beams, but the sheer number of them overwhelms her and a crying Rita opens her eyes to see her mother seemingly being overtaken by the Tengas. Back in the present on the Moon, Lady Fienna confronts her daughter on her acts of evil and states she intends to stop her. She says she does not blame her daughter, instead blaming her wicked husband's upbringing of her, twisting Rita's mind and filling it with lies and deceit. She casts a spell to create a golem's arm to grab Rita, saying she will not harm her daughter as it wasn't her fault, but before she can finish speaking, Rita casts an energy blast that breaks her free. Rita unleashes her magic and says she knows who she is, the most feared woman in all the galaxy and it is better to be feared than forgotten when Lady Fienna sarcastically asks if that is something to take pride in. Lady Fienna tries to get through to her daughter as they duel, saying she is not Master Vile's puppet, she can be so much more than she thinks. Rita retorts in the shadows that she already is more, and that she believes her mother only wants to pity and condescend her and tried to make her weak by hiding her away from the cosmos as a child. She then praises her father for his teachings to her of the dark arts, as it made her strong, powerful, and most importantly a survivor as she ends the fight by binding Lady Fienna in blood red magic chains. Rita believes her mother's proper place is to be a decoration. Lady Fienna pleads with her daughter saying all she wanted, but her mouth is gagged in chains before she can finish her sentence and Rita coldly says she stopped caring about what her mother wanted long ago.... On Earth, Jason and Trini are training early in the morning by sparring with each other and as they converse about what is going on, it suddenly turns into what appears to be an argument after a discussion about the Alpha-1 conversation, though Jason isn't sure why as all he asked for is that Trini be more supportive of him. Things get worse when Trini thinks that maybe they should stick to being just professionals and friends and storms off. At the Command Center simulation room, Billy is testing out a prototype armored exosuit variant of his Ranger outfit he and Alpha-1 built. The suit is capable of flight via short range jet propulsion, has enhanced durability from its armor plating, boosts a user's strength and has Horn Chain weapons modeled off of his Triceratops DinoZord. The tests go well at first, with Billy able to defeat enemy targets and getting good handling on flying it, but a malfunction occurs with the jetpack and he crashes. He tries to use his weapons systems, but the computer suffers critical failure and Zack orders to end the simulation before the holographic putties overrun Billy. Zack is excited about the suit, asking if he can have one that can be painted black and Alpha-1 is impressed as well considering upgrading himself with some of the suit's components Billy designed. Zordon is impressed as well, but then tells Billy they will not put the suit in the field of combat as its flaws could endanger the team. Zack reassures Zordon that Billy can fix the glitches, but the sage says he wants to be absolutely certain they are safe to use before approving them as he would not have them use anything that could compromise them during a mission. At Kimberly's house, Helen tries to encourage her daughter to sit down and eat a very lavish and huge breakfast she made, including some homemade cinnamon rolls she learned how to make by watching an online cooking video. Helen promises she will get Kimberly to school on time by driving her there. Her excessive generosity is seen as creepy and unusual by her daughter, who at first thinks she's been brainwashed by Rita. Helen says she just wants to spend some time with her and maybe just sit and talk. Kimberly gets angry, realizing that this is an attempt for Helen to have her daughter side with her on the divorce issue like her father did earlier. This triggers Helen to become angry, thinking her ex-husband told lies about her to her own daughter and demands to know what he said and she said to him. Kimberly shouts at her mother to stop it, she will not be bribed and she doesn't want a competition for affection or to pick sides or "pass notes" back and forth between the two. She tells her mom to just grow up and storms off for school, leaving her mother stunned at what just happened. Jason visits Mrs. Pruitt's office, awkwardly asking her for advice about dating. He says it is super confusing, to which she asks if something in particular was confusing about it or the entire concept. Jason says it is both of those things. Jason tells her that he and Trini have been only dating for a few weeks, but he likes her as she is smart, funny, exciting, but also makes him feel calm and at ease. He explains that he got into a fight with her, but he didn't know it was a fight as it didn't seem like it until it became one. He tried to say he was sorry, but it seemed to make things worse and now he isn't sure what to say or do and asks Mrs. Pruitt if that makes sense. She admits that starting a romantic relationship as a teen is hard, and jokes that usually the best advice she gives it to wait until college. But since he is in a relationship, she makes the correct assumption that Jason realizes that Trini thinks he did something wrong. Jason says that is right, but wonders if he did. She tells him not to overthink it and if he does care about her, it should not matter. The important thing is to be open, honest and try to fix the problem, sometimes that is enough. In the Command Center storage area, Billy and Alpha 1 tinker with the exosuit, with Alpha finding the problem that caused the jet propulsion failure and fixing it by boosting airflow output which in turn boosts the thrust power and efficiency. Zack says it is too bad they will never get to use it, as Zordon won't let them. Billy thinks Zack is wrong and they need to just get the exosuit working properly so he can approve its use, but Zack asks Alpha 1, who knows how Zordon thinks. Alpha 1 says that Zordon has fought wars for countless ages and lost many close to him, that being said, the sage would do everything in his power to protect all of them from danger and from themselves. Billy still thinks he can convince Zordon, but Zack just spells it out for him, Zordon just sees them as they are no matter how hard they try: just a bunch of kids. Alpha 1 says it isn't his place, but he approves of what the Power Rangers are doing and knows they are so much more than children. Zack thinks maybe it is time for them to earn a say in what should go on, Alpha 1 says they should respect Zordon's wishes but agrees that if the wizard's actions and affection for them remain as they are, the war will remain in a stalemate forever. Jason meets Trini at the Youth Center while she is studying and awkwardly attempts an apology. Trini sighs and says she accepts his apology, much to his relief. Jason asks if they can never fight again like that. Trini flirts and says they can do other stuff that doesn't require talking, only for the mood to be interrupted by Kimberly arriving and asking why they aren't talking. This results in the two having another awkward conversation with Kimberly as Jason then tries to make himself scarce out of embarrassment. Kimberly asks Trini what is going on, but then quickly figures it out and asks if they did something while stranded on the planet Breel with a coy smile on her face. Trini tries to evade the question by asking about Alpha 1, but Kimberly is way too interested now in getting the juicy details of her friend's relationship with Jason. This conversation is interrupted by an explosion that knocks the two back, Goldar enters the Youth Center with Squatt, Baboo and an army of Putties through the hole they made in the wall! Goldar demands that the "pitiful humans" tremble and cower as he searches for "someone worthy"... To Be Continued.. Errors *''to be added'' Covers GGPR 19 Main Cover.jpg|Main Cover Marcus To 0184469587-full.jpg|Movie Variant GGPR_19_Mok_Retro_variant.jpg|Retro TV Variant Audrey Mok Notes *'Movie Variant Cover Reference:' *'TV Series Retro Variant Cover:' Foul Play in the Sky *This issue marks the first appearance of the Tenga Warriors in the Go Go Power Rangers comics. *The plots of Kimberly and Rita share elements, as both revolve around separated parents and how the conflicts between them affect thier children.